iLearn To Love Valentine's Day
by 3cooldog92
Summary: A late Valentine's Day fic. Freddie has a Valentine's Day suprise for Sam, but unexpected events change his plan. This is not your average Valentine's Day fic. There's a ton of stuff that happens besides the normal Valentine's Day stuff. Post iLove You.


iLearn To Love Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. **

**This is my second fanfic. I got good reviews on my first fanfic, so I'm going to try another. This is a Valentine's Day story. I know it's late, but I'm not very good at planning. I should be writing my 10 page history paper right now, but I want to write this first. Because of my history paper, don't expect any more stories until at least April, maybe May. Some of the POVs overlap in time. Italics mean flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV<p>

Ugh, another bad night's sleep. I hate mornings. Why does school have to start so early? I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and lay in bed for a few minutes, deciding if I was going to skip school today. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered that my mom brought home some creep she met at the welfare office. That was one thing I didn't want to put up with. So I got up, took a shower, and threw some clothes on. Frothy was sleeping on my winter coat and I didn't want to disturb him so I left without a jacket. It was cold, but it wasn't that far to the school and I would be inside all day. I walked to school, stopping at Skybucks so I wouldn't completely freeze. By the time I got to school, I was shivering like crazy and cursing myself for not taking my jacket.

Freddie's POV

Today is the day. I've got a very special Valentine's Day surprise for Sam. I know she hates Valentine's Day because she's normally alone. This time it's going be different. It's been over 4 months since we broke up that night in the elevator, and I still love her as much as I did then. I think she still loves me too. She tries to act like nothing happened, but every once in while she slips up. Whenever we go somewhere that we went to a lot when we dated, Sam doesn't seem like herself. She always has a sad look on her face, and if we stay there long enough, she'll leave. And she hasn't gone in the elevator since the breakup. Even when she twisted her ankle at Carly's Christmas party, she insisted on taking the stairs up to the studio. I don't think she's gotten a good night's sleep since we ended the relationship either. Every morning she has bags under her eyes. She's been using a ton of makeup to hide it, but I can still tell. It's been really hard seeing her like this, and I wanted to make her feel better, but I decided to put it off so that I could surprise her on Valentine's Day. I was telling Carly my plan in the hallway, and I saw Sam walk in the door, shivering like crazy. She one look around, and then she walked out. I guess she forgot it was Valentine's Day and the decorations made her remember. I couldn't have her wandering around town all day. If she went where I thought she might, it would ruin the surprise. I ran after her.

Sam's POV

I walked into the school, and I saw students making out everywhere. Then I looked around and saw pink everywhere. There were Valentine's Day decorations on every wall and door. There was one big sign that said "Happy Valentine's Day!" I can't believe I forgot about this God forsaken day. I can't take this. I still love Freddie. Out of all the guys I've gone out with, Freddie's the only guys that loved me. He didn't use me to get to Carly and he didn't try to change me. He loved me just the way I was. I was so happy with him, and it's been so hard to go back to being friends. I can't even stay in the places we used to go to when we dated without breaking down. It's been a hard 4 months, and Valentine's Day just reminds that I don't have Freddie. The fact that he's in all my classes didn't help matters. I can't take this. I can deal with the punishment I'll get for skipping class. But I can't deal with everyone having somebody while I'm alone on Valentine's Day. I turned around and walked back out the door. I didn't know where I would go, but anything beat school on Valentine's Day.

As I walked away, I heard Freddie yell "Sam, wait up!" I turned around and Saw Freddie running toward me. "What do want Freddork?" I demanded. "I want to know why you're ditching class and going out into freezing weather when you're already about to freeze to death", he said, looking me straight in the eye. "Because everyone being all lovey dovey makes me want to puke" I partly lied. It does make me want to puke, but that's not the full reason I want to leave. Freddie sighed. "Sam, you can't go back out there. You'll get hypothermia" I was about to ask him why he even cares, but he interrupted me. "I've got a special surprise for you. But you can only have it if you stay in school today" "Fine, but you better keep me entertained", I gave in. "You and Carly can go to class. I have frostbite on my hands and need to warm them up in the bathroom sink" I lied. Freddie nodded and went to class with Carly. That's when I went into action. If I had to suffer through this day, so did everyone else. I got my emergency prank chocolate laxatives out of my locker. I knew they would come in handy. I snuck into the cafeteria, where they were holding all the Valentine's Day chocolate they were going to pass out at lunch. I replaced all the chocolate with the chocolate laxatives and then went to class. I couldn't wait to see the results of this prank.

I walked into class and sat down by Freddie and Carly. I was still tired because I didn't get a good night's sleep last night. I could fall asleep, but I had all kinds of bad dreams. Most of them involved either Carly or Melanie stealing Freddie from me. Before me and Freddie broke up, I would climb up the fire escape and through his window and crawl into bed with him when I had those dreams. Since I can't do that anymore, I try not to sleep at night. At least if I sleep during the day, Carly can wake me up if she sees I'm having a nightmare. I rested my head on the desk, and just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Mr. Howard say, "Sleeping again Ms. Puckett?" "Leave me alone", I mumbled. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you" "Um, Mr. Howard", Carly spoke up, "Sam has been having a hard time sleeping at night. She's been sleeping at my house during the day. She's not trying to be rude." "That's not my problem", Mr. Howard said coldly. "This is just further proof that she's a delinquent that will never amount to anything. No wonder she's alone on Valentine's Day. That's right. I saw that while everyone else is with someone in the halls. Sam was alone. Perhaps it's because no one wants to be with someone who will just spend her life in prison?" That was it. I couldn't take it. Normally I wouldn't care what that loser thinks, but I was already having a bad day, and I thought he might be right. I didn't have plans for the future, so me spending my life in prison wasn't exactly impossible. Even though I think Freddie loved me 4 months ago, I doubt he did at this point. Why would he want me keeping him back? I wanted to burst into tears, but instead, I got pissed. Very pissed. I stood up and yelled, "Shut the hell up! I don't have to take this. I'm out of here!" I stormed out of the classroom.

Freddie's POV

As Mr. Howard just stood there and talked about how Sam didn't have a future, I could see the hurt look she had on her face. Then it turned to anger. But I could see she was just using anger to cover up what she really felt. I couldn't believe Mr. Howard was saying all these things. He was always a horrible teacher, but I've never seen him go off on a student like that. Sam was already having a tough day, and he was making it worse. I was getting very angry at the way he was treating Sam. I was clenching my fist under my desk. I didn't know what I was going to do if he didn't stop. I saw Sam storm out, and I thought it was over. I thought was going to have to find a way to get out of class so I could go after her. As things turned out, I didn't have to do that because Mr. Howard kept running his mouth after Sam left. "You see that?" he continued, "Now she's cutting class. I knew she'd never—" I couldn't control my anger anymore. I stood up and screamed "That's enough! You have no room to talk about never amounting to anything. You're a 50 old man making 20k a year who derives pleasure from ruining students' lives! And shut up about Sam! You couldn't be more wrong about her. You have no idea of what she's gone through in her life. Whatever happens to her, I'm sure she'll turn out better than a loser like you! So just keep your mouth shut!" I was steaming mad by then. It drove me up the wall that he treated someone like Sam like that. I know what you're thinking. By someone like Sam, I mean the real Sam, not the façade she puts up. When she was my girlfriend, I saw a side of her that most people don't know exists. That side of her gets hurt easily when people talk badly about her. I could see what Mr. Howard said struck a chord with her, even if she didn't want to show it. That's why I was pissed. "I would think you out all people would realize what a worthless little—" I was done with him. I punched him as hard as I could in the face, and I heard something crack. Next thing I knew Mr. Howard was on lying on the ground unconscious and blood was coming out of his nose. I guess I broke his nose. I wanted to tell him that if he ever talked about Sam like that again I would hurt him worse, but since he was knocked out, I just left to go find Sam.

Carly's POV

Wow. I've never seen Freddie that angry. I could see by his face that he was really mad, but I didn't think he had it him to punch Mr. Howard. Maybe I should have let him beat up Steven. After the rest of the class go over the shock of Freddie punching Mr. Howard's lights out, they decided to just start talking while Mr. Howard lay on the ground. I tried to text Sam and Freddie. No luck. Just then, Mr. Howard woke up and realized his nose was broken. He told us all to stay put while he gets another teacher to finish the class so he can go to the hospital. He brought back Mr. Buttburn and left. This was going to be a fun class.

Sam's POV

I left Mr. Howard's class feeling even worse than when I went in. I didn't know where I would go, but anything was better than school. As I walked down the hall, I saw the Valentine's Day decorations again. That's when full-fledged rage hit me. I hated everything. I hated being alone. I hated school. I hated Valentine's Day. And I hated these stupid pink decorations that reminded me of everything I hate about my life. I lost it right there. I tore down the "Happy Valentine's Day" banner. I ripped all the heart shaped valentines of the bulletin board. I knocked all the Valentine's Day stuff off the table. Just as I was destroying the giant heart sculpture the art class made, I heard someone scream, "Samantha Puckett!" I turned around, and saw Ms. Briggs. "Oh, no. Not you. I am not going to deal with you right now. Leave me alone if you don't want me to beat the living chizz out of you", I growled. "Don't you dare threaten me, Samantha Puckett. You're coming with me to the principal's office now" she ordered and she grabbed my wrist. Big mistake. I counter grabbed her and I flipped her so she was on her back, and then I proceeded to beat the living chizz out of her.

After I was done, I locked her in the janitor's closet and left. As I walked along the sidewalk, I was really regretting not bringing my coat. As I walked, I had no clue where I was going. After I walked for a while, I found myself at Bushwell Plaza. I guess I went there out of habit more than anything else. Instead of walking in the front door and dealing with Lewbert, I went to side of building and climbed the fire escape to 8th floor. When I got there, I was shocked. There was a table with plates and some unlit candles. Freddie is going to have a romantic dinner with some chick where we had our first kiss! After all that happened between me and him he finally found someone he loves more than me. As I remembered what happened here, I curled up against the window and started sobbing. I still loved Freddie but he moved on. I remembered when we had our first kiss at this very spot.

"_I was just gonna say"_

"_That we should kiss?"_

"_You're gonna break my arm now, right?"_

"_No"_

"_Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?_

"_Hmm, just to get it over with?"_

"_Just to get it over with."_

"_And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"_

"_Oh, totally. And we never tell anyone"_

"_Never"_

"_Well, lean"_

_We kissed for 8 seconds. I loved it. But I'm sure he didn't. I wanted to do it again, but we promised we'd never speak of it again. I guess this was one more thing I have to suppress._

"_Well, that was um,"_

"_Nice" I said for him so he would say he hated it._

"_Yeah, nice, uh"_

"_Good work" _

"_Thank you, you too"_

"_Hey, I hate you"_

"_Hate you too"_

_I didn't know what I felt, but I knew for sure it was going to be hard to go back to hating him._

For 2 years, 3 months, and 6 days (yes, I counted) that feeling I got when I kissed Freddie stayed and grew. It became harder and harder to ignore as time went on. Then everything came out that night at the lock in.

"_Just leeeave" _

"_Fine, I'll leeeave."_

"_Bye"_

"_But before I go"_

"_That's it! Get out of here but I do a double fist dance on your face"_

"_You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right. Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. But you never know what might happen if you don't—"_

_I kissed him. I just couldn't take it anymore. When I realized he wasn't kissing back, I pulled away. What had I done? Nothing's ever going to be the same again because I couldn't control myself._

"_I—"_

"_Sorry"_

"_It's cool"_

That ended up starting the best relationship I ever had. Even though Freddie was such a great boyfriend, I couldn't help but think he was only going to be with me until he found the girl of his dreams. It wasn't until I found out that I was the girl of his dreams that I stopped worrying.

_I walked into Carly's apartment, and saw Carly and Freddie kissing on the couch. "What are doing, Freddie? I thought you loved me!" I said, as I burst into tears. Freddie pulled away from Carly and said, "I did love you, but Carly's the girl of my dreams. Can't we just be friends again?" "No, we'll never be friends again!" I said as ran out the door. I ran out of Bushwell Plaza and into the parking lot. I saw a big truck coming right at me. I tried to get out of the way but it hit me and I blacked out. _

_I woke up in a cold sweat. It was only a dream, but I was afraid it might happen in real life if Freddie found someone else or Carly finally decided that she likes him. I looked at my clock radio. 12:30 AM. I needed to get back to sleep. But I was so worried that Freddie might leave me when he finds something better that I couldn't sleep. I just lay awake and worried for the longest time. I looked at the clock radio again. 1:30 AM. There was no way I was getting back to sleep until I knew for sure if Freddie would leave me if someone else came along. I got up, got dressed, and headed out the door. I walked to Bushwell Plaza. I didn't want Crazy to find out I was there, so I climbed up the fire escape and opened the window and climbed into Freddie's room._

_Freddie woke up and asked "What are doing here at 2:00 AM? I simply asked him "Do you like me more than Carly?" Freddie looked at me like I was crazy and said "Sam, I got over my crush on Carly a long time ago. Why do you think I like her like that anymore?" I looked at feet and said, "I just want to know if you're going to be there for me even if someone better comes along." Freddie walked over to me and lifted my chin up so we were making eye contact and he asked me "Sam, haven't I proven that I love you? Why would you think I'd leave you for someone else? Why are you here asking me these questions at 2 AM?" I told him how I couldn't sleep because of the dream I had. I told him about how I was afraid he would leave me when his dream girl came along. He pulled me into a hug and said, "Sam, you're my dream girl. There's no one on this planet that would be worth giving you up. I used you to think Carly was my girl of my dreams, but now, I can't imagine leaving you. I love you more than anything, Sam, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove it." He pulled out of the hug and kissed me." "I believe you Freddie. I'm just going to go home and see if I can get some sleep." I started to head back toward the window, and he grabbed my wrist. "I can't let you go back out there. It's 2:15 AM and you don't know what's out there." I laughed and said, "I can take care of myself, Fredifer." "Please, Sam? You can sleep with me in my bed." he begged. "But what about Crazy?" "Don't worry about her. I'll bring you over to Carly's before she wakes up." He assured me. "Fine, I'll stay because I don't feel like walking back home" "Is that the only reason?" he asked me playfully, trying to get me to admit the real reason I wanted to stay. "Don't push your luck, Fredly" I said as I got under the covers. He got in bed next to me and pulled me closer. I fell asleep and woke up at Carly's the next morning. I guess Freddie was true to his word when he said he would bring me to Carly's before Crazy woke up. And that's what would happen every night until we broke up. I would sneak into his room, crawl into his bed, and have the most peaceful sleep in my life._

Ever since we broke up, I couldn't have a peaceful sleep. Whenever I slept, I would have nightmares. That's why I only slept when Carly was there to wake me up from any nightmares I might have. As I shivered so hard I was almost vibrating and I got frostbite on my cheeks from tears, I heard the window open behind me and I heard a voice. "Sam?"

Freddie's POV

I left a shocked classroom and an unconscious Mr. Howard behind and left the classroom. As I walked down the hall, it looked like a tornado hit. It looks like Sam destroyed all the Valentine's Day decorations. I don't really blame her since I know how much she hates Valentine's Day. That's when I heard someone call for help from the janitor's closet. When I realized it was Ms. Briggs, I decided against letting her out. If she treated Sam anything like Mr. Howard did, then she deserved whatever Sam did to her. I decided to follow the trail of destruction to find Sam. When I saw that every hallway in the school was trashed, I realized that there wasn't a trail to follow. I decided to check the girls' bathroom before I looked for her outside the school. I texted Carly to get out of class and meet me outside the girls' bathroom. A few minutes later, she came around the corner. "What's going on Freddie?" she demanded. "I need to find Sam. I'm really worried about her. Can you check the girls' bathroom please?" I asked her. Carly checked and came out without Sam. No luck. "I'm going out to find Sam", I told Carly. "You can go back to class." "You can't just ditch class, Freddie", Carly said. "I need to know if Sam's okay. I'm going to look for her. If anyone asks you where I am or where Sam is say you don't know. And if you hear from Sam, text me." Carly simply nodded and went back to class. I guess she was in shock. I don't blame her. First I punched Mr. Howard's lights out, and now I'm cutting class. I left the school.

I had a few ideas of where Sam might be, but I was pretty sure she was on the fire escape. I guess my surprise Valentine's Day diner wasn't a surprise anymore. That's why I wanted to keep her in school for the day. She's pretty attached to the fire escape. She climbed up the fire escape almost every night and crawled into my bed. I eventually go into the habit of leaving the window unlocked so she wouldn't have to pick it. I also made it a habit of setting my phone to wake me up at 5:15 AM so I could carry Sam to Carly's couch before my mom would wake up at 5:30 AM. I knew about Sam's nightmares and I knew she had them a lot less frequently when she slept in my bed with me. When she did have nightmares, she would move around and wake me up, which would allow me to wake her up. I knew her nightmares came from her insecurities, so I did my best to make her feel better. I have to admit, I'm pretty attached to the fire escape myself. Sometimes I would just sit out there and think. My mom didn't like me doing that, but eventually I laid down the law and told her that if she didn't let me hang out on the fire escape, I would move back into that dingy apartment Lewbert gave me when I got sick of my mom the first time. Even though I was pretty sure she was on the fire escape, I checked at the Groovy Smoothie first since it was on the way to Bushwell Plaza. I walked into the Groovy Smoothie. "Hey T-Bo, did Sam come in here?" I asked him. I saw that he had heart shaped cookies on a stick. "Sam hasn't been here. You wanna buy a cookie?" he asked. "No thanks, T-Bo," I replied as I walked out the door. From there I walked to Bushwell Plaza. I walked in the front door and past Lewbert. I ignored his screaming as I took the elevator up to the 8th floor. As I entered the apartment, I heard someone crying quietly. I went into my room and opened the window. "Sam?" I saw her curled up and shivering violently.

Sam's POV

Oh, great. It's the jerk himself. First he tells me he loves me, and then he goes and sets up a Valentine's Day dinner with some chick he never told me about. And where we had our first kiss out of all the places he could have chosen. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. I tried to push past him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. "What's the deal Sam?" he demanded. "You're out here crying and giving yourself hypothermia. And when I find you go off on me. Why are so mad at me?" "Oh, like you don't know", I shot back. "You told me you loved me. Then I said it back. You know how hard it is for me say stuff like that! Then you pretended like we never dated. Now I see you're going on a date with some bimbo from school in the place where we had our first kiss. Just when I finally thought I found a guy who wouldn't hurt me, you throw me under the bus for some chick you never told me about!" "Sam, this dinner was for you! This was supposed your surprise if you stayed in school. I wanted to keep you at school because I knew if you left you would come here and that would ruin the surprise", he explained. I felt so stupid. All this time the romantic dinner was for me. I ran up to him and kissed him. After I pulled away he laughed and said, "I guess this was a surprise after all. He pulled me over to his couch and held me there. That's when I realized I was still violently shivering from being out on the fire escape. He said, "You know what, I was planning on having our romantic dinner after school, but it's 11:30. How about we just have it for lunch after we warm you up?" he suggested. "Sounds great" I said, pulling him closer. After he held me for 10 minutes and my shivering didn't get any better, he started to worry. "Sam, I've been holding you for 10 minutes and you don't seem to warming up. I think you have hypothermia. I want you to go to the bathroom and take a hot shower to warm up, then we can have lunch inside." "Okay", I said. I really wanted to warm up, so I took a shower in his bathroom and that did the trick. "I want to have the dinner outside like you planned. It will be way more meaningful if we have the dinner out on the fire escape like you planned" I told him as I came out the bathroom. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. You almost froze and I don't want that to happen again." He told me with a worried look on his face. "Please? I really wanna have the dinner where we had our first kiss" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. I knew he couldn't resist me when I did that. "Okay, we can have the dinner on the fire escape. But you're wearing my heavy coat." He gave in. "Fine, I'll wear the coat." I agreed.

Freddie lit the candles and served the food. The dinner we had was perfect. The main course was a giant honey baked ham. On the side was a plate of Pini's lasagna with bacon bits. As we ate, we talked about what happened that day. When he told me what he did to Mr. Howard, I was impressed. "Looks like I'm rubbing off on you, Benson." I smirked. By the time we were done eating, it was 2:00 PM. Freddie was trying to convince me to back school. "You know we're going to have to face Principal Franklin eventually," he told me. "But why can't we wait until tomorrow to face him? I wanna just stay here and make out" I whined. "Because there's a chance he might go easy on us if we come back today," he replied. "Well, I'm not going," I told him. I don't feel like dealing with that chizz right now." Freddie sighed. "Fine, Sam, I guess I'll have to bribe you. If come back to school with me, I'll buy you 10 pounds of bacon and we can make out after school." "Ugh, fine, I'll go", I relented.

We went back to Ridgeway. We went straight to Principal Franklin's office to explain what happened. "I understand there was an incident during 1st period today. Care to explain what happened?" Me and Freddie told him what happened. Principal Franklin called Mr. Howard to his office when we told him what he said. I guess Mr. Howard came back after he got his broken nose treated. "Mr. Howard, Sam and Freddie told me you said some really hurtful things to Sam, and that's why Freddie broke your nose. Is this true?" he asked. Mr. Howard started to get angry. "It's all her fault!" he yelled, pointing at me. "She was sleeping in my class and I simply pointed out that she was going to end up in prison and would never amount to anything. That's when she walked out of class and this one punched me in the face!" he yelled, pointing to Freddie. That's when I started yelling at him. "You got punched because Freddie loves me and you couldn't keep your trap shut!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Calm down everybody," Principal Franklin said. "Now Mr. Howard, Sam shouldn't have been sleeping in your class and Freddie shouldn't have broken your nose. But I can't have teachers saying to students what you said to Sam. I'm sorry, but you're fired." Mr. Howard started yelling again. "This is your fault," he screamed, pointing at me. You're the worthless little—" Just as I was about to stand up and break something else, Freddie stood up and yelled at him. "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" he yelled. "That broken nose will be the least of your problems if you say one more thing to my girlfriend!" Wait, I'm his girlfriend? I had a feeling we were a couple again when he kissed me back and made me that dinner, but I'm just so glad to hear him say that. Mr. Howard turned to Principal Franklin and asked, "Are you going to let him threaten me like that?" Principal Franklin replied "I can see why Freddie is so upset and I'm in no position to restrain him. I think it would be best if you just left."

After Mr. Howard left, Principal Franklin turned to us. "Mr. Howard was wrong to treat you guys that way. But, you two still broke the rules. Freddie, you punched a teacher and cut class. Sam, you ransacked the hallway, locked Ms. Briggs in the janitor's closet, and cut class. I also think you had something to with the with the chocolate laxatives in the Valentine's Day candy. But, since I have no proof, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on that. We need to discuss your punishment. You two did come back to face the music, and I will admit that Mr. Howard's behavior is what caused this. So I'm going to go easy on you guys. Freddie, normally I would suspend you for a week. But, because Mr. Howard provoked you into hitting him, and because you've never been in trouble, I'm willing to let you off the hook as long as you stay out of trouble for the rest of the semester. Sam, under normal circumstances you would be suspended as well. You have a bad record, but I also understand that this has been a hard day for you. So I'm going to let you off with a detention tomorrow night. Does that sound fair?" Me and Freddie nodded. "Okay you two, I'll just let you leave. Class lets out in 10 minutes anyway" He said. Me and Freddie waited for Carly to get out of class, and then we all caught a ride from Spencer. Spencer dropped us off at Bushwell Plaza, and then drove off to go camping with Socko and his grandmother.

While Carly prepared for our iCarly Valentine's Day Special, Freddie and I were making out, much to Carly's annoyance. When everything was ready, Freddie and I broke apart and we started the webcast. "And 5, 4, 3, 2—" "Freddie pointed at us. "I'm Carly", Carly said into the camera. "And I'm Sam" I said. "And this iCarly!" we both exclaimed. "Now before we begin," I said into the camera, "We have a special Valentine's Day surprise for you Seddie fans." Freddie gave Carly the camera and came out next to me. "As you know," I continued, "Freddie and I broke up 4 months ago. But I have a special announcement. We're Seddie once more." I pulled Freddie in for a kiss and hit the applause button on my remote. After that, we did the normal show, with Gibby in a diaper playing Cupid, of course. "And we are clear" Freddie said, when the show ended. After the show, me, Carly and Freddie went downstairs to watch a movie. After the movie, Carly went up to bed and left me with my head on Freddie's shoulder. It was 11:30 PM. After a few minutes, Freddie got up. "Sam, that dinner we had earlier was only part of your surprise." He told me. "What's the rest of it?" I asked excitedly. "I'm going to get it right now" he said, and walked across the hall. He came back with a blindfold and a coat.

He put the coat on and blindfolded me. He walked me out the door and into the cold night air. After we walked a while, we stopped. I hear a noise. Was that the sound of someone picking a lock? It looks like I've rubbed off on him more than I thought. I heard a door open, and we walked inside whatever building we were in and I felt a rush of warm air. After we walked for a few more minutes, Freddie opened another door and walked me through it. I felt cold air and I could tell we were outside again. He finally took off my blindfold and I looked around. It was the courtyard that I kissed him in that night at the lock in. "Remember this place?" he asked. "Yeah, it brings back a lot of memories" I replied. I looked at my phone. It was 11:58 PM. That's Freddie gave me my surprise. "Sam," he started, "I know we're only in high school, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to get married until after college, but I have no doubt that once we graduate from college, I will still want to marry you. So even though it will be at least 4 years until we tie the knot, I want you to start wearing your engagement ring now" He pulled out a box and opened it. Inside there was a beautiful ring. It was gold and had a huge purple gemstone on it. "Sam, will you marry me after college?" I was a bit dumbstruck at first, and I wasn't sure. But then I realized that I didn't have any doubts about wanting to spend our lives together either. "Yes, I will" I yelled as I jumped on him and kissed him. As I kissed him, I could hear chimes of a clock striking midnight. Valentine's Day isn't that horrible. After all, it's the anniversary of when I got engaged to Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all. After that breakup in iLove You, I think Sam and Freddie deserve to have an amazing reunion. Dan better not screw Sam and Freddie over for the sake of not angering the Creddie shippers. I was on the fence about having Freddie punch Mr. Howard because I wondered if it would be too out of character. But then I remembered he wanted to be beat up Steven for hurting Carly. If he's willing to that for someone he's not in love with, I'm sure he'd be willing to do that for Sam since he loves her. Anyway, this the last story that I'm going to write for a few months. I have a 10 page history paper that needs writing. Hopefully I'll be done in time to write an iOMG sequel in honor of the iOMG anniversary. Thanks for reading, and please review.<strong>


End file.
